Squawk Means Hello, Cluck Means Goodbye
by LadyRainbow
Summary: Hoshi's linguistic skills help prevent an interspecies incident during a First Contact Mission. NOTE: formatting problems solved, Chapter 3 edited for mistake. Oops, sorry! COMPLETE w/Chapter 5. Please R&R. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: As a fellow linguist, I can sympathize when Hoshi's supposed to translate something with Captain Archer (or someone else) impatiently hanging over her shoulder. I also know what if feels when you finally translate a reading passage and someone says, "That it? That's all there is?"**

**Grrr.**

**There are several African languages, like Xhosa, that use clicks and other "glottal stops" as a normal part of their language. These are notoriously difficult to learn because they use sounds that aren't found in English. The name of the people in this First Contact story is the "Iz(cluck)Yeen." That's "cluck" as "the sound a chicken makes". And the clicking sounds of their language are marked by (parentheses).**

**I read an article on how to be a United Nations translator and came up with this idea. **

**Rating: T for language**

**Language Notes: Translations for Chef's and Hoshi's Italian are in bold. "Lei" is the formal "you". "Tu" is the informal, used among very close friends and family. Malcolm says something in French too.**

**Pairings: TnT and R/S**

**

* * *

**

**Squawk means Hello, Cluck Means Goodbye**

**Chapter One**

**_"Squaa-(click, click)-bwaawk-bwaawk, (cluck-click)clawk-braaaawk."_**

Heads turned all over the Bridge. T'Pol raised an eyebrow as she gazed at the linguist at the comm station. Captain Archer's mouth twitched as he struggled to keep a straight face. Travis Mayweather wasn't so lucky; he clapped his hands over his mouth as a strangled chortle made its way out of his throat.

Hoshi Sato ignored them all. She concentrated on the cadence of the voice in her ear piece and mentally translated the odd vocalization into Standard English. To her, it was a complex and utterly fascinating language, even if it made her sound like an angry bird.

"The Iz(Cluck)Yeen invite us to their royal celebration, Captain. Their First Henn would be honored if we accepted; she is eager to meet you in particular, sir."

"First Hen?" Archer repeated, trying (and failing) to keep the smirk from his face.

"It's pronounced "_he-yenn"_, Captain. Stretch the vowel out, stress on the last syllable." Hoshi sounded a bit miffed. "Think of her like Queen Elizabeth. She wouldn't be amused if someone called her female barn fowl."

Malcolm Reed coughed from his Tactical station. "God forbid we insult their version of the Queen."

Archer nodded in agreement, then replied, "Relay our acceptance to the First _He-yenn_ that we accept her generous offer."

She nodded and passed on the message. This time, muted snickers echoed from the conference table at the back of the Bridge. Archer pretended to look down at his PADD, Malcolm smirked, and T'Pol's eyebrow climbed higher and higher. Hoshi's face became redder and redder as she noticed the attention, but her speech remained calm and perfectly on-key.

"She's sending all the cultural and other pertinent information right now, sir." Hoshi listened intently. "It appears that the First Henn requests clothing sizes for all personnel in the diplomatic party."

"Clothing sizes?" Archer asked.

"Suitable costumes. The Iz(cluck)Yeen have traditional holiday wear for occasions like these."

The captain nodded. "Have her clothiers coordinate with the Quartermaster's department. They should have all of our current measurements on file."

Hoshi relayed the message, causing more chuckles from the crew, then nodded in satisfaction. "She graciously expects us in 200 'bwaaawk-bak-squaaak', or 16 hours, sir. The clothing will be sent up as quickly as possible."

"Tell her thank you and we look forward to visiting her planet. Archer, out."

Several musical clucks later, Hoshi nodded again and closed the channel. She rubbed at her throat. "Their language is pretty hard on a Human's throat."

T'Pol nodded in sympathy. "Its grammatical structure is similar to Vulcan, but there are several fricatives and glottal stops that even a Vulcan would find difficult to reproduce adequately. The fact that you are able to do so is a monumental achievement."

T'Pol's voice reminded everyone of the effort Hoshi put into these First Contact communications. Hoshi looked at her and smiled in gratitude. There were many times when her linguistic talent was taken for granted, especially by Captain Archer.

Archer heard the gentle rebuke in his first officer's words. He went over to the comm station and placed a hand on Hoshi's shoulder. "Good job, Hoshi. We don't thank you enough for what you do on the ship."

She blushed in response. "Thank you, sir." She was saved by a soft pinging sound from her console. "That should be the information for the celebration. I'll go over it to make sure there aren't any...complications."

"If there are, it's better than we know now rather than later. Inform me when you're finished."

Hoshi nodded, retrieved the data disk from her station and fled into the turbolift. She sighed as she leaned against the back wall and rubbed her throat again. It was time for some warm tea with honey and a few moments just by herself.

* * *

Chef insisted that she 'borrow' his largest tea cup, the one usually reserved for his personal use. Then he measured the loose tea by hand, boiled the water in a kettle, and poured the aromatic brew himself. Hoshi insisted that all this wasn't necessary, but Chef's tone brooked no argument.

"You do so much for us, _Signorina. _Allow me to do something nice for you." He broke the seal on a vacuum-sealed jar of genuine honey and added two generous spoonfuls of the stuff into the tea before presenting it to her.

"_Molto grazie,_ Antonio," Hoshi murmured. "_Lei e troppo gentile." _**(You're too kind.)**

Chef clucked his tongue. _"Quanto volte devo dirti, che mi puoi chiamare da 'tu'?" _(**How many times do I have to tell you, you can call me by 'tu'?"**

Hoshi chuckled. "_Mi dispiace. E'un abitudine."_**(Sorry. Habit.) **

She sat on a wooden stool in the kitchen and sipped at the tea, made perfectly like always. Chef surveyed the recipes she had brought him and chuckled. "So. No baked turkeys, no stuffed pheasant, no small game hens. A huge bowl of your equivalent of...snack mix?"

"Not just that, Antonio," she huffed and pointed to other items on the menu. "Some tuber-like vegetables in some pepper sauce and soup in hollowed-out gourds."

"Remind me to tell you of the time I shared a kitchen with a Hallorian. One of the greatest culinary geniuses I ever met...with claws so sharp she didn't need a knife, and she came up with a caffeine substitute that was safe for her kind and another for Dawgonians...won the Lagasse Award for Creative Cuisine-"

"Bam," Hoshi said with a grin.

"Ah, you've been watching Crewman Cunningham's series of instructional videos, then."

"They're very entertaining."

Chef nodded and grinned as he tapped the PADD. "Well, I believe I can make these in short order, Hoshi. Leave it to me."

"_Grazie_ , Antonio. I do appreciate your help."

"For you, anything. Now, let me work, and I'll let you know when all is ready."

Hoshi refilled her tea cup and as she left the Galley, she felt much better. She was halfway to her quarters when her commuicator went off. "Sato here."

"Hoshi, this is Chief Desgauld," came the voice of Master Chief Antoine Desgauld, _Enterprise_'s Quartermaster. "The first of the holiday costumes have arrived, including yours."

"I'll be right there, Chief."

* * *

"I gotta admit, these Iz-Clucky people are snazzy dressers." Trip Tucker said, as he examined the fabric of his dark blue festival shirt. It clung to his body like a second skin, soft and comfortable like nothing he'd ever owned in his own closet. A closer inspection revealed that it was made of interlocking ovals of fabric, seamlessly woven together. The black pants were made in a similar fashion.

"Yeah," agreed Travis Mayweather. His tunic was a warm yellow and orange, adorned with beads resembling little wings. A jaunty fez-like hat perched on his head. The whole ensemble made Travis look like an African chieftain, down to the beaded sandals.

Malcolm leaned against Shuttlepod One, as he admired the thin-bladed knife that was part of his costume. 'Knife' was a misnomer; it resembled an icepick more than anything else. The rippled steel was deceptive. It could cut through paper...or a thick PADD...like butter. Malcolm had found that out by accident.

"They didn't give you any explosives, did they?" Trip asked him.

"No, but I'd be interested in discussing weaponry with them."

Trip laughed. "Figures they'd dress you up as a 22nd century version of D'Artagnan."

Malcolm shrugged as he looked down at the silver-and-blue tunic and breeches. The Iz(cluck)Yeen had even given him a cape, a la French Musketeer. It gave him a dangerously rakish look. "I wonder if these people are simply more perceptive, or if they read our bios to find something suitable for our backgrounds."

"In that case, I wonder what Commander T'Pol and Hoshi are wearing," Travis quipped.

"And Captain Archer."

Trip shrugged. "I guess we'll find out soon enough-"

The doors opened to admit Archer, T'Pol and Hoshi. The captain's green-gold tunic matched his eyes perfectly, and the four golden squares at the collar marked his rank. Trip's mouth dropped open at the elegant midnight blue gown that T'Pol wore. She also wore a circlet of gold, with a soft veil of blue feathers that fell from the circlet and straight down her back.

"Wow," Trip breathed.

Travis elbowed Malcolm and said in a loud stage whisper, "You're gaping, Malcolm." The Armory Officer closed his mouth, but he couldn't take his eyes off Hoshi. Not that anyone blamed him.

Hoshi's ruby red dress was of similar cut to T'Pol's, with scalloped sleeves and tightly fitted bodice. It was gathered at the waist, to flow in gentle waves to the floor. The fabric was woven with interlocking ovals, like Trip's shirt, but each oval was outlined in gold. She wore no circlet, but beaded feathers were woven into her long, black hair.

Malcolm finally shook off his paralysis and nodded at Archer. "Sir, everything's ready for our arrival. They're expecting us."

"Very well, Lieutenant. Let's get this show on the road." Archer exchanged smiles with Travis and followed the helmsman into the shuttlepod.

Malcolm bowed slightly and offered his arm to Hoshi. "_Allons-y, Mademoiselle?_" (**Shall we go, my lady?)**

She slipped her arm within his and let help her into the shuttlepod. T'Pol raised an eyebrow, but Trip only chuckled and whispered, "I'll explain once we're on our way."

"I would be grateful." T'Pol inclined her head at him as they were the last to board.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: I saw a first-season interview of John Billingsley and he talked about his audition for the role of Phlox. At that point, no one knew what race Phlox came from, and from the description, Billingsley decided Phlox came from an avian species, so he squawked every few words, until someone asked him what the heck he was doing.**

**That inspired part of this chapter. And you get to meet the "alien chickens".**

**And yeah, I thought of the tenth Doctor after I had Malcolm say "Allons-y", but "allons-nous" sounded too formal for him to use that with Hoshi. (wink)**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: TnT and R/S**

**

* * *

**

**Two**

The High Court was more than just a lofty name. Their palace stood proudly at the peak of the tallest mountain of the planet, a pentagon-shaped structure of ivory marble. A massive courtyard occupied the very center of the pentagon, protected from the winds by a glass-like bubble. The setting sun threw sparkles of rainbow light on its surface.

"Isn't that a pretty sight," Trip breathed. "It's like a painting."

"Yeah, I've never seen anything quite like it," Travis agreed, as he made a course correction. The beads on his tunic made a pleasant jingling sound as he moved.

"Even though you've been to more places than the rest of us put together?"

"Even though, Commander." Travis nodded at the dying rays of the sun and activated the shuttlepod's lights. "The nebulae of Illihara are pretty, but nothing compares to a real sunset over real clouds in a real sky."

Hoshi nodded, mesmerized by the beauty of the clouds. She murmured, "_Ek-kah-(click)hak-ka-(cluck)bwa-kah_."

T'Pol raised an eyebrow. "Ensign?"

"'The glowing light sinks into the fabric of the sky, dying now, but renewing again,'" she quoted. "The words to their evening invocation, at the end of each day."

"Sounds poetic," Malcolm remarked.

"It is. They sing more than they speak. The First Henn sent some of the physiological information to Phlox. You should have heard him try to imitate their squawks and birdcalls in Sickbay. I think he even scared his menagerie."

Everyone laughed at the thought of Phlox squawking and cavorting about Sickbay, all but T'Pol, whose eyebrow shot up to her hairline. Malcolm gave a mock shudder and said, "That might give me nightmares for the rest of my life."

Trip groaned. "Thanks, Hoshi. Now I won't be able to get that image out of my head."

Captain Archer sighed and shook his head. "So that was what Crewman Thandoori was complaining to Crewman Cunningham about."

"Cunningham? Your steward?"

Archer chuckled, "Don't underestimate the galley crew, Trip. They hear everything."

Malcolm smirked at the captain's remark and murmured so only Hoshi could hear, "They do indeed."

She gave him a look of complete understanding mixed with amusement. Being the Tactical officer meant keeping tabs on the ship's grapevine, and Chef was one of its ringleaders. Of course, _she_ might have mentioned a few things to Malcolm and Travis...

Travis angled the shuttlepod on a landing vector for the High Court. The protective bubble slowly dissolved in a shimmer similar to a transporter beam. The vast expanse of the courtyard was the size of several football fields and covered with some sort of green moss.

"I could land _Enterprise_ here and still have room left over," Travis marveled. "This place is _huge_."

"Giant chickens," Trip muttered.

"Trip," Hoshi admonished him. "They're not chickens."

T'Pol nodded in agreement. "Their physical structure resemble more like ancient Terran pterodactyls."

"Great. Giant flying _dinosaur_ chickens."

Archer stifled his laughter and Malcolm shook his head. The captain said, "Trip. Let's not cause an interstellar incident, okay?"

"I'll be on my best behavior, Cap'n. I promise-" The sound of buzzing reverberated through the shuttlepod walls and interrupted Trip's words. "What the hell?"

Hoshi gasped and pointed out the viewing portal. "Look! Out there!"

"Fascinating," T'Pol murmured. "It appears they have decided to escort us to their High Court."

Their hosts didn't look like chickens, or pterodactyls. _Super-sized peregrine falcons, _Hoshi thought. _Eagles, cranes, super-sized nightingales, robins, kestrels..._each one was unique in color and shading, and the setting sun threw sparkles of color on their wings. They flew in groups of nine, in a diamond formation rivaling anything a stunt aeronautical team could do. The squadrons (Hoshi couldn't think of another name for them) swooped in intricate maneuvers next to Shuttlepod One. Barrel rolls, high-gravity turns...they criss-crossed each other's paths without a single collision.

Cries of joy rose all around them, echoing on the speakers. It wasn't the chaotic mess of a flock of ravens, but a multi-part accompaniment to their flight. Hoshi exchanged stunned expressions with the rest of the away team.

"Flight of the Valkyries," Captain Archer murmured.

"Someone's happy to see us," Trip remarked.

"I want to know how they pull _that_ off!" Travis exclaimed. His gaze was riveted to the skies, his features set in childlike wonder.

"Yes," Malcolm murmured, also mesmerized by the impromptu show around them.

"Uh...Travis, I thought you were drivin'."

"I'm keeping an eye out, don't worry, Commander."

Hoshi saw Trip and Malcolm exchange worried expression at the helmsman's reassurance. There was a mischievious undertone to his voice that immediately made Hoshi suspicious. Those suspicions were confirmed when Travis glanced sideways at Captain Archer and asked, "Permission to show our appreciation?"

"Permission granted, Ensign," Archer replied with a twinkle in his eye.

Malcolm muttered an oath and gripped the edge of his console as Shuttlepod One responded with some acrobatics of its own. Hoshi squeezed her eyes shut as her surroundings rocked from side to side, then inverted upside down for several seconds before easing back to normal. She opened her eyes and tried not to be sick right there in the shuttlepod.

"Sorry," Travis apologized, though he didn't sound the least bit sorry.

"Right," Malcolm muttered. His cheeks had a distinctly greenish tinge to them. Hoshi leaned forward and put a reassuring hand on his arm. He managed a smile, despite the motion sickness.

A clicking sound on Hoshi's view portal distracted her from her churning stomach. She turned her head and squeaked in surprise. Malcolm's head snapped in her direction. "Hoshi, what's wrong?"

She blinked as a pair of golden-brown eyes gazed back at her through the duraglass. A fiery plume of red feathers fell across the IzcluckYeen's forehead like an errant lock of hair, blown this way and that in the air currents. Hoshi was stunned at the sheer magnetism behind those eyes, the force of character in that one glance. Then she swore she saw the Iz(cluck)Yeen _wink_ at her before it passed the shuttlepod and arced downwards toward the High Court.

"Did I just see that Iz-Clucky thing _wink_ at you, Hoshi?" Trip asked, his tone both awed and disturbed. "I didn't think birds could wink one eye."

"Earth varieties of fowl cannot," T'Pol put in, "but obviously, we cannot judge the Iz(Cluck)Yeen by Terran standards."

"Obviously," Malcolm murmured. He looked about as stunned as Hoshi felt. She gave him a curious look, but he only shook his head in response. Had he also felt the force behind the Iz(Cluck)Yeen's presence? None of the others seemed adversely affected by it.

Travis set the shuttlepod down in the middle of the pentagon-shaped structure. Captain Archer nodded in approval as he removed his safety straps. "Good flying, Travis."

"Thank you, sir." The helmsman secured the engines, then cracked the hatch open. Malcolm and Trip helped the others out of the shuttlepod. Hoshi stumbled a little as she realized the "moss" was less stable than she first thought. It took a few moments to adjust to the slight springyness of the ground, but once she did, it gave her no more problems.

She looked around to see a tight knot of Iz(cluck)Yeen all around them, their wings folded back and heads held high. The smallest of them was still about five centimeters taller than Captain Archer, with flame colored wings and golden eyes. It approached with a jaunty bounce, then stopped several meters away from Hoshi. She recognized it as the same avian who had winked at her!

They gazed at each other for a few moments, then the Iz(cluck)Yeen dropped down into a graceful curtsey, spreading its wings around itself like a full skirt. Hoshi felt the ripple of air at the movement and realized why it had stopped so far away. Any closer and it might have knocked her off her feet. A wave of spicy cinnamon and sandalwood came over her, along with a sense of comfort, of reassurance.

_Pheromones? _Hoshi wondered, as she felt all the nervousness leave her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Malcolm's posture relax somewhat and T'Pol's controlled expression soften a little. The captain seemed more eager, Travis more cheerful, and Trip more amused.

Hoshi brought her gaze back to the Iz(Cluck)Yeen. With a graceful sweep, she returned the curtsy as best as she could. Years of dance lessons made it easier to do a proper one and she thanked her mother who insisted on those lessons.

"Cla-cla(click)aaw-clu-aww(click)?" _Can you understand me if I speak this?_

Hoshi nodded and replied in kind, "Yes, I can, as long as the cadence of the words is not too fast."

The IzcluckYeen nearly smiled at her answer. "You speak our language well, though I am aware it is difficult on your vocal cords."

"You're the First Henn."

"Yes." Hoshi swore she heard a distinct note of humor in its-no, _her_-voice. "You may use your translation device to communicate."

"Thank you." Hoshi nearly sighed in relief. She could already feel the strain in her throat and it had only been a few minutes! She wished she had brought some of Chef's tea and honey with her.

The Iz(cluck)Yeen extended its hands and gently guided Hoshi back to her feet. She felt the prick of sharp talons through the sleeve of her gown, but the claws left no signs on her skin. Hoshi was impressed at fine-motor control; there was no doubt that those talons could do plenty of damage to an enemy.

"Will you introduce me to your companions, so I might be known to them?"

"Of course."

Hoshi reached over and turned on the universal translator on her belt, then introduced Captain Archer. The First Henn bobbed her head in welcome, and bared her teeth when Hoshi explained that both Archer and Travis were pilots by training. There was a definite stir among the rest of the Iz(cluck)Yeen at this piece of news as well. When Hoshi introduced Trip and Malcolm, there were several high-pitched caws from the lighter-colored avians around them.

"I believe you both meet their standards for approval," T'Pol remarked, completely deadpan. Malcolm flushed a little and Trip rolled his eyes.

"I am looking forward to exchanging words and songs with you, Star-singer. My name is-"And here, the First Henn made a high-pitched note that swooped down several octaves to a low hum. Hoshi's eyes widened again at the sound; it was almost as if there were two voices vibrating in perfect counterpoint to one another, both coming from the same throat.

"Harmonic resonance," T'Pol murmured. "Two vibrations an exact octave apart-"

The Iz(Cluck)Yeen nodded at the Vulcan. "It is a pleasant blessing of our physiology, Soul-searcher. Our singing tones are unique to each individual, like your own voices."

"Soul-searcher?" Trip asked.

"It is tradition that we bestow names that speak to the soul, Heart-warmer. Unique, like the Universe made us."

"Heart-warmer? _Me_?"

"It's your indoubitable charm, Mister Tucker," Malcolm said with a smirk.

The First Henn gave Malcolm another one of its sideways glances and murmured to Hoshi, "He is one who dances in the shadows, Star-singer. Be wary of him."

"Of Malcolm? Why?" The solemn tone jarred Hoshi out of her sense of security. He-"

"The Shadow-dancer has the power to hurt as well as heal." The Iz(Cluck)Yeen nodded at Hoshi, then went on before Hoshi could ask what that meant. "Go on, Star-singer, try to say my name."

Hoshi took a deep breath and tried to duplicate the sound as best as she could. The First Henn bobbed her head in approval. "That is very close to my name. _Eee-yannia, _the Chosen One.I speak for my people, just like you do. I am honored to welcome your people to my world."

"And we are honored to accept your invitation," Archer replied with a smile.

"You must regale me with stories of your time in the skies, Friend-bonder," Eee-yania said. "And you, Joyous Heart, have much experience for one so young. Perhaps you might teach the little ki-(cluck)lets the maneuvers you made in your steel-winged craft."

Travis blushed and replied, "It would be my pleasure, ma'am."

Eee-yania bared her teeth again and inclined her head ninety degrees to regard Hoshi again. "Come, Star-singer. We promised a celebration and we will have one." She swept around with outstretched wings and began to cross the mossy glade with bouncy struts. It reminded Hoshi of a proud rooster in its coop and she stifled a laugh.

_This is going to be very interesting, _she thought. Her smile faded as she thought about Malcolm._ The Shadow-dancer has the power to hurt as well as heal. That does describe him. But why would Eee-yania warn me about him? He would never hurt me._

Hoshi shook off a sudden chill and concentrated on what she did best, getting to know new people.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Sorry about the delay in updating this. Real Life's been busy lately. (And I haven't forgotten "Bird in the Cage". Promise! :-)**

**Yeah, these Iz(Cluck)Yeen seem to be really perceptive about our heroes. Maybe too perceptive in some ways. A mix-up of cultural proportions could derail this First Contact.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: TnT and R/S**

**Please R&R. Thanks!**

**Edit: In this story, Hoshi's still an Ensign. Working on multiple stories where she got promoted to Lieutenant and where she hasn't been promoted yet. . (Sorry. Fixed!)**

**

* * *

**

**Three**

Hoshi stood at the edge of the pavilion with a glass of golden syrup in her hand. The "rah(click)" beverage gleamed in the overhead lights. She gave it another cautious sip; it tasted somewhere between pineapple and cranberry, and Eee-yenia told her it was made with the purest ingredients. The sense of warm bliss uplifted her spirits. She hadn't felt this relaxed since...well, she couldn't remember.

High above her, the flickering colors of a nebula decorated the sky. The Iz(cluck)Yeen hated enclosed spaces, so their architecture reflected that need. The huge pavilion took up most of the summit of the mountain, with a transparent bubble roof that could be retracted at will. The guests flew from ground to a series of perches built directly into the mountain.

"Yaaahoooo!" Travis's joyous shout echoed as he hung on for dear life on the back of an Iz(Cluck)Yeen. Hoshi involuntarily ducked as they swept overhead in a turn that went into a barrel roll. Travis's bright orange fez tumbled from his head and fell straight down. She reached out and snagged it before it hit the pavilion.

Her mouth dropped open as a second Iz(Cluck)Yeen flew past with an ecstatic Jonathan Archer on its back. She had never seen the captain like this, as if he was a little boy up early for Christmas presents. She grinned and returned his wave as the Iz(Cluck)Yeen arced up and out of sight again.

There was a series of squawks from the assembled people, then a pair of Iz(Cluck)Yeen took to the skies just as enthusiastically. One of them picked Trip up, literally by the scruff of the neck, deposited him on its back, and launched into the skies. Trip yelled as he grabbed onto the Iz(Cluck)Yeen for dear life.

"Boys will be boys," Eee-yania commented from behind Hoshi. "Someone will need to make sure they do not break their necks."

"Bloody hell," Malcolm swore as skidded to a stop next to them. "What's got into them?"

Eee-yania swiveled her head around to give him an appraising look. "Will you accompany me, Shadow-dancer, to supervise their antics? I know you do not approve of their reckless maneuvers, and they unsettle your stomach, but I would be more at ease if there is a watchful eye among them."

He hesitated for the briefest of moments before he nodded. "Thank you, First Henn."

"Climb onto my back, Shadow-dancer. I will try to be mindful of your comfort." She helped him climb onto her back and with a powerful beat of her wings, followed the others.

Hoshi heard Eee-yania's voice in her head, _I will be gentle with him, Star-searcher. His sense of honor and the need to protect those close to him override his potential wariness. _

_Thank you, _Hoshi thought back. So the Iz(Cluck)Yeen were telepathic as well as empathic. They reminded her of the Betazoids, but less, well, sophisticated. No, not sophisticated...less pretentious.

"Indeed," T'Pol agreed. "They appear to be more complex than at first glance."

Hoshi turned to her in surprise. "Are you reading my mind, Commander?"

She didn't quite smile, but Hoshi felt her humor nevertheless. "No, but it seems that this environment enhances latent telepathic abilities. It is fascinating...but also unsettling."

"They seem to be quite perceptive and very accommodating to our needs."

"Yes." T'Pol's eyes took on a faraway look, as if she was seeing something that wasn't there. "Ensign, what is a 'roller coaster'?"

Hoshi blinked at the apparent non-sequitur. "A...'roller coaster'?"

She was silent for a minute, then said in an uncanny imitation of Trip's Southern accent, "This thing reminds me of a roller coaster...I just hope I don't upchuck what I just ate! The Cap'n and Travis are absolutely nuts!"

Hoshi's eyes widened at the words coming out of T'Pol's mouth. It sounded exactly like Trip, down to the accent and the cadence. She automatically reached for T'Pol's arm, but stopped when she remembered that Vulcans were touch-telepaths. Somehow, the Vulcan was mind-linked with Trip; Hoshi had heard that it was possible among Vulcans, but she'd never seen it to this degree.

"Commander?" she asked carefully, for she wasn't sure to whom she was addressing.

"Hosh? Hey, what're you doin' up here? I just saw Malcolm comin' up with the First Henn, so I guessed you might be right behind him. The Cap'n and Travis are showin' the younger ones some acrobatics. I've never seen the Cap'n so carefree before...it's pretty nice to see him not be so responsible once in a while. I'd better make sure he doesn't break his neck, so I'll check back with you later. Oh, and I'll be careful, _t'hy'la_, don't worry. Ssazh-clicky here won't let me do anything stupid."

T'Pol blinked rapidly, then staggered a step back. This time, Hoshi grabbed her arm before she ended up on the pavilion. "Commander? T'Pol? Are you all right?"

"I am...functional," T'Pol whispered. She took a deep breath, but still looked shaken. "In Surak's name..."

"What happened? Did Trip just talk...through you?"

"It appears that we were...mind-linked for a moment, entwined so deeply that I could not tell where one of us ended and the other began. I've never experienced such-" T'Pol broke off and stared at her hands. "It is quite unsettling."

Hoshi stared at her for a long moment. "We'd better get you some help."

"It took me unaware...I only need a moment to center myself, Ensign." T'Pol closed her eyes and allowed her breathing to become slow and even. Hoshi knew that the brief contact had shaken her more than she was willing to admit.

Another voice interrupted them. "She is distressed. Is there anything I can do to assist you?"

Hoshi turned to see a fiery red-orange peacock, with a plume as long as her arm. The bright golden eyes bore into her with all the force of a strong personality. She felt a sense of surprise and immediate contriteness, then the pressure eased, as if it had turned off a switch.

"Forgive me, I am Kawak-sssh(kuk), but you may just refer to me as Kawak. I am the equivalent of a mind-Healer. I suspected that some of you may share our ability to sense, but not to such degree." Kawak gave T'Pol a look, then nodded as if in silent agreement and left her alone. "Unexpected contact can cause damage to the mind, but it appears your friend is recovering by employing techniques, with which I am not familiar."

Hoshi nodded. Kawak reminded her strongly of Phlox, both in speech and temperament. "Her people are more sensitive to empathy and telepathy, Kawak, and have procedures in place to protect themselves."

He inclined his head in curiosity. "You are also sensitive to such things, yet you two look nothing alike."

She shrugged. "The talent is variable among my people. Some of us don't have it at all, and others are more attuned."

"Ah, so it varies among individuals, just like our people." Kawak turned back to T'Pol with a slight frown. "Her _dak-shek_...he must have some talent as well, but no training. That is dangerous, especially when incidents like this occur. Such strong personalities must learn to keep themselves in check, for their _dak-shek_'s sake."

Hoshi shivered, despite herself. "_Dak-shek_?"

Kawak's eyes didn't leave T'Pol, who was still deep within meditation. "Her...I suppose it would translate as mind-mate in your language. Among our people, such bonds are common, and we mate for life. The _dak-shek-tukk_ can be wondrous, but harrowing at the same time. It runs so deep that when one dies, the other does as well."

"Like a mind bond?" she carefully asked.

"Indeed. Our very environment strengthens and enhances it." Kawak was silent for a moment. "In times of danger, one mind-mate can lend their abilities, emotions, thoughts to the other in assistance. But that is risky...it can damage the mind beyond repair. Which is why I am concerned about her, and her _dak-shek. _If she is affected so deeply by him, and him by her...it may prove disastrous to both."

T'Pol finally opened her eyes, her features serene. "I have erected my mental shielding, Kawak, and such incidents should not happen again. His presence took me by surprise; I will be more prepared this time."

Kawak didn't seem convinced. "If you would permit me...?"

T'Pol hesitated for a moment, then replied, "Proceed."

Neither touched the other, but Hoshi could feel the whisper of currents between them, like the slightest of summer breezes. Less than a minute later, Kawak nodded in approval. "Very good. If you require any help in shoring up your mental defenses, please ask me. I wish to serve."

"Thank you, Kawak. I will keep the offer under consideration." T'Pol glanced at Hoshi, and added, "When Trip and the others return, it will be prudent to warn them of this. Kawak is correct in saying that most Humans have no training in mind defense. Perhaps such training would be wise before others visit the Iz(Cluck)Yeen."

Hoshi nodded; it sounded reasonable. "Good precaution, Commander. It would prevent more problems."

Kawak relaxed his feathers and folded them out of the way. "I am glad we are in agreement here. Ah-I believe your intrepid flyers are returning to the nest."

The sound of wings beating the air punctuated his statement. Hoshi glanced up to see several Iz(Cluck)Yeen gliding in for a landing on the pavilion. The grassy moss cushioned the impact as they skidded to a stop. Travis clambered down from the Iz(Cluck)Yeen's back and was immediately surrounded by several younger members of their group. The youngsters squawked and clicked excitedly about the flight; two of them danced around in glee. Hoshi couldn't help but smile at their antics.

"Children," Kawak said with a touch of humor. "They see the good in everything and everyone."

Travis laughed and scratched the jowls of a blue-green Iz(Cluck)Yeen. "You'll have to teach me that move. I've never seen someone stop in mid-air for a second, then change direction ninety degrees. That takes skill_. _I think Captain Archer was impressed."

As if summoned, Archer and a second wave of fliers landed nearby, followed by Trip and another clutch, and finally Malcolm, Eee-yania and a fourth group. Archer slid down, nearly bounced off the feet when he hit the moss, and grabbed the nearest Iz(Cluck)Yeen for balance. Trip wasted no time disembarking from his and made his way towards Hoshi and T'Pol. He gave Hoshi a look of surprise, as if he hadn't expected to see her back on the ground so soon, then he brought his attention back to T'Pol.

"T'Pol, you all right? I had the weirdest thing happen to me up there-"

Several of the Iz(Cluck)Yeen hissed and placed themselves between Trip and T'Pol. Their eyes blazed with anger and their claws upraised in an offensive posture. Trip, startled, took a step backward and raised his own hands. Malcolm reached for the knife at his side, but the nearest Iz(Cluck)Yeen pecked him on the arm. He swore vehemently and dropped the knife, which bounced and rolled out of reach.

Hoshi winced in sympathy as she felt a stab of pain through her right arm. "No, wait! It's all right!" she shouted.

T'Pol looked up at the biggest Iz(Cluck)Yeen in her way and said in a firm tone, "He is my _Dak-shek_. Scan our _dak-shek-tukk,_ if you wish. You will see it is true. You cannot keep me from him." She looked around and met the hostile gazes all around her. "None of you will keep me from him."

"Hoshi," Archer said in a low voice. "What the hell's going on?"

"It's complicated, sir," she replied, "but apparently, Trip and T'Pol have a mind bond between them that's enhanced by the Iz(Cluck)Yeen's presence. Something happened while you were flying...and now they're concerned Trip will harm her."

"Commander Tucker would never harm Commander T'Pol," Travis said, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"No, he wouldn't. We know that, but they don't." Hoshi took a deep breath as the tension around them became almost too much to bear. Then it lifted slightly, like a heavy velvet curtain, and allowed her to breathe again.

"Hoshi?" Malcolm asked hoarsely. He reached for her with his good left hand and just like that, she felt his concern and dread, held back behind a tightly constructed wall. She understood why he kept those feeling locked away, for if he allowed them loose, they would rage out of control, like a forest fire.

_The Shadow-dancer has the power to hurt as well to heal. _Suddenly, Eee-yania's words made perfect sense. Hoshi accepted Malcolm's hand and thought directly at the Iz(Cluck)Yeen:_ Yaak-klak(click)squaa-squaa-**dak-shek-tukk. **Ne-hek-nak-(cluck)-ik-ikkak._

Kawak reared his head and produced a two-toned screech that cowed all the Iz(Cluck)Yeen present, except for Eee-yania. The First Henn opened her beak and produced a set of tones that burst into a full-fledged song. The dulcet sound struck Hoshi like a physical blow; she stumbled and found herself sitting on the mossy ground, with Malcolm's arms around her, supporting her.

"Wow," Travis breathed, and the captain could only nod in response.

And bright colors erupted from all around them, and flowed over the pavilion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Sorry it's taking me a while to update this. Real life's busy. So this chapter's a little longer than the usual. :-) Words are fine, but the Iz(Cluck)Yeen need action as proof. Hoshi takes a walk down Memory Lane to see just how her and Malcolm's relationship evolved...as well as Trip and T'Pol's.**

**Spoilers for ENT "Broken Bow" (the R/S scene takes place on the way to Qo'noS, and it's not the deleted "frostbite" scene), "Vox Sola", "Sleeping Dogs", "Minefield", "The Communicator", "Vanishing Point", "The Xindi", "Cease Fire", "Exile", "Countdown", "Zero Hour", "Home", "Affliction", and "Divergence". (I think I got 'em all. I hope.)**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: R/S and TnT**

**Please R&R. Thanks.

* * *

**

**Four**

Hoshi blinked as she found herself back on the _Enterprise_. She stood on the opposite side of the Bridge from the comm station, close to the engineering screens. It was quiet, with the lights dimmed for the Gamma shift. _What's going on?_

"Ensign? Ensign Sato?"

She opened her mouth to respond, then to her shock, she saw _herself_ at the comm station, the transtator in her ear, eyes closed in concentration. Hoshi remembered this from her memories. It was shortly after _Enterprise_ had launched from Spacedock on their maiden voyage. They were bringing Klaang back home to Qo'noS. She had spent time with Klaang, learning his language; now she was transcribing it to the Universal Translator...

* * *

"_Ensign Sato."_

Past Hoshi's eyes snapped open at the strident tone. Her eyes narrowed in irritation as she turned to address the speaker. "I'm concentrating on a Klingon translation, Lieutenant. The captain wants this done by morning."

"Forgive the interruption, Ensign, but we agreed to speak about your visits with Klaang. I'm concerned for your safety." Malcolm Reed leaned against the railing next to her station, his mouth set in a thin line. "I'd feel better if there was an extra guard during your language sessions."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Lieutenant, you've already assigned two of your Security people to him. Nothing has happened so far-"

"It's the 'so far' that worries me, Ensign. He's a Klingon."

"Yes, he is, and the captain considers him a temporary guest, not a prisoner of war." She managed to keep her tone low and even. _He's only doing his job, Hoshi. Everyone's safety is his priority. _

"True, but I'd rather be safe than sorry." He crossed his arms in a mannerism that Present Hoshi now knew very well. "We're still several days away and there's no telling what might happen."

Past Hoshi sighed and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Yes, he was Head of Security, but she had never seen someone so paranoid. Captain Archer had confidence in this man's ability, so that had to count for something. Never mind that he was so a smug, condescending, stubborn pain-in-the... _hmmm...he did have a really nice..._She stopped herself. _Don't go there, Hoshi. _

She gave him his best 'teacher look', but he didn't seem intimidated by it. For the first time, she noticed the color of his eyes: blue with a hint of gray, the color of icy seawater. Hoshi thought it was rather appropriate; his personality was the exact opposite of hers: closed in, reserved, hidden. Malcolm Reed acted more like a Vulcan than Sub-Commander T'Pol. It should have repulsed her, but instead, she found it oddly fascinating.

"I would feel better, if there was an extra person to watch over you, Lieutenant, since I can't do it myself."

Hoshi held his gaze for a heartbeat longer, then gave him a reluctant nod. "Fine, but our previous agreement stands, Lieutenant. I don't tolerate interruptions during my language tutoring sessions. I don't care if it's Vulcan or Klingon. Unless Klaang's actions become a threat, they're to watch, not to interfere."

He didn't look happy about that, but he relaxed slightly at her words. "Agreed, Ensign. Thank you."

"Lieutenant." Her tone indicated that the conversation was finished, and she turned back towards her station and replayed Klaang's recording again. Past Hoshi didn't notice Malcolm's expression of relief as he turned to go back to Tactical. He paused once to glance over his shoulder at her, shook his head, and sat back down.

* * *

Present Hoshi stared at Past Malcolm for a long moment. Now that she was an observer, she realized he was more concerned than was obvious. Yes, he needed to make sure Captain Archer's translator survived through this first mission. Yes, Klaang was a 'temporary guest' who could probably flatten the translator without much effort. Malcolm had taken the extra time to talk to her about his concerns.

He gazed at her from across the Bridge, and she was struck by the intensity of that gaze. With a start, she realized that had been how it all started for him. As Present Hoshi watched, her past self seemed to sense someone watching her, but just before she looked up, Malcolm brought his attention back to the schematics at his station. Present Hoshi stifled a smile at the covert vigil.

But why had she been brought here to this particular point in time? To show her the exact moment when Malcolm had noticed her? Hoshi recalled how intimidated she was of him during those first few months, how she felt clumsy, how she doubted she could live up to his exacting standards. Then they had been trapped on that sinking Klingon cruiser, and she'd seen the look Malcolm had given her when she'd suggested they fire all the torpedoes. And the time in Decon afterwards, sitting next to him...the blood rushed to Hoshi's face.

_Admit it, Hoshi, if T'Pol hadn't been in Decon with us at the time... _A clucking sound came from next to her and she turned to see Eee-yania.

"_Zzzhah-sak-(click)-chuck-**dashek**-caw," _the First Henn said. "Squawk**." **Hoshi translated the words in her mind._ **He realized that you were his dashek. Beginning.**_That last 'squawk' had a falling tone, which usually meant "a beginning, a start", or could be used as a greeting, like "Hello. This is the start of our acquaintance."

_Hello, friend. Hello, lover. _Hoshi's mouth twitched, then she laughed softly. "I understand, Eee-yania."

"Good."

The scene changed to other bits and pieces of their journey on Enterprise: the gelatinous creature that had held Archer and Trip prisoner, and she and Malcolm arguing on how to resolve the situation. Her search for Malcolm's favorite food for his birthday. Their harrowing time in the Romulan minefield, when the mine's blast slammed her to the deck.

"_Any casualty reports?"_

"_Figures are coming in, sir. Seventeen so far, including Hoshi. No fatalities."_

He hadn't even noticed one critical word. He had referred to her by Hoshi, not 'Ensign Sato'. Captain Archer either didn't hear it or didn't care; as Archer watched her leave the Bridge on a gurney, she saw Malcolm's tightly controlled expression behind him. Malcolm's face gave nothing away, but his eyes reflected something dangerous.

And a quiet voice over Hoshi's shoulder said, "I could have lost you that day, Hoshi."

Hoshi turned her head and met a pair of stormy gray-blue eyes. She managed a smile and replied gently, "And you had your leg speared by another Romulan mine."

Malcolm chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It was a bad day for both of us, I think."

Eee-yania nodded gravely. "It is good that you have found us, Shadow-dancer."

"Why are we reliving our memories?"

The Iz(Cluck)Yeen inclined her head at his question and replied, "One way to validate a bond in our culture is to pinpoint the times when it began and how it has strengthened through time."

"So...we're basically proving why we should be together?" Hoshi asked. "Shouldn't that be obvious?"

Eee-yania cawed in dry humor. "Sometimes, yes, sometimes no. The closest bonds are forged in times of trouble, and the ones involved may not have been aware of it at the time."

And their surroundings melted again...

* * *

It was Hoshi's turn to worry when Malcolm and Archer had been slated for execution on that pre-warp planet. _They're going to be hanged in the morning. _Hoshi stubbornly stayed at her post and forced herself to listen to the news reports. As the hours counted down till dawn, she blocked out the grim visions in her mind. The captain and Malcolm, standing on the gallows...

"Tucker to _Enterprise_. We've got 'em and we're comin' back."

Cheers rang out over the Bridge and she sagged in her chair in pure relief. It took her a moment to recover enough to answer Trip's hail; his Southern drawl was more pronounced than usual. That told her the rescue had been closer than Trip admitted.

"Acknowledged, Commander Tucker. _Enterprise, _out." She couldn't wait until they had returned, safe and sound.

The time she'd been trapped in the transporter for eight critical seconds. It had been Malcolm's voice she had heard, bringing her back to reality. "_Come on, Hoshi. You can do it. It's as easy as one, two, three." _She felt his desperation as he worked the controls; Trip next to him, assisting Malcolm as much as he could. Then the utter relief to see her on the platform; he was so overcome with that relief that he needed a moment to regain his equilibrium. By the time he managed to lock his feelings away again, Trip was there in the hall, trying to reassure her there was no bomb aboard _Enterprise..._

"Why hide your feelings for her, Shadow-dancer?" Eee-yania asked him.

"Truthfully? Regulations aside...I was afraid. Afraid of breaking her heart and having mine broken in turn," Malcolm answered, just as softly. "I couldn't risk it."

"Sometimes the risk is worth the outcome, Shadow-dancer," Eee-yania whispered, "and you and Star-singer aren't the only ones who began with misunderstanding."

Eee-yania waved her wings and a spicy perfume surrounded them.

* * *

Hoshi found herself in the Captain's Ready Room, again an observer. T'Pol and Trip Tucker stood a mere ten meters away from them...a past T'Pol and Trip. Hoshi watched as Trip offered her a handshake in welcome, and T'Pol refused to shake his hand. Hoshi blinked; she had never known about that.

"They had a...rocky start," Malcolm murmured. "Not surprising."

Eee-yania croaked with sarcasm. "Vulcans are touch-telepaths, much like my people. He had no way of knowing that. His offer of friendship was only out of politeness, but she, too, had a lot to learn."

"T'Pol and I didn't get along at first, either. I actually cursed at her during our first mission." Hoshi flushed crimson in embarrassment.

"And now?" Eee-yania's tone was one of curiosity.

"We have an understanding. You find out things about people when you live in close quarters on a ship for five years."

Eee-yania nodded sagely. "And those ties bind you and strengthen you...and give you courage, before it is too late..."

* * *

The Xindi attack. Hoshi stood next to Malcolm and Trip at the Florida trench. Her throat closed at the sight of the burned, blackened earth. She experienced Malcolm's shock and helplessness as he stood by, unable to give comfort to his best friend. Hoshi's heart cried out for them both.

Lizzie Tucker's death had devastated Trip. He had isolated himself from everyone during that time, driven by anger and revenge. He had pushed everyone away, Hoshi and Malcolm included. They saw how T'Pol had brought him out of his self-imposed cage and forced him to admit his grief and how they had become close after that...

"We do foolish things in the midst of grief," Eee-yania commented. "We hurt those who try to help us see the light."

Hoshi raised an eyebrow at her. "'The spear in your heart is the spear within your own. You are he'," she quoted Surak.

"Yes. Very much so," Eee-yania replied. "And not only Soul-searcher and Heart-warmer..."

* * *

Hoshi saw herself and Tarquin, the telepath in the Expanse, through Malcolm's eyes. He hated to leave her there, alone, and forced himself to leave with Captain Archer in the shuttlepod. And when she had been kidnapped by the Xindi, Malcolm had been on that mission to the Xindi Sphere. Losing Corporal Hawkins hit him hard; finding out the Xindi had snatched Hoshi right off the Bridge infuriated him. He knew that if he'd been there, it wouldn't have made a difference. Maybe. He wanted to lead the rescue team, but Major Hayes rightly pointed out that his place was on the Bridge.

And if he'd gone instead, he would have died instead of Hayes. Hoshi gripped his hand as she saw herself, sick from the mind parasites, doing her duty, no matter what. She felt a surge of pride through the worry, pride that how much she'd matured since that first day.

And it went on. Memory after memory, all the little clues that Hoshi had missed, over the period of five years. Like her and Malcolm, Trip and T'Pol gradually grew closer together. Even after T'Pol had married-and divorced-Koss, and even after Trip left-and returned-from _Columbia_. Eee-yania whistled and bobbed her head in approval.

Both Hoshi and Trip were more empathic, more emotional. Malcolm and T'Pol shared personality traits too: quiet, more reserved. _Opposites attract, _Hoshi thought.

Eee-yania made a thoughtful noise. "Indeed," she replied. "He is the 'Heart-warmer', who thaws the iciest surface. She is the 'Soul-searcher', who seeks the truth, and the missing part of her psyche. I believe she may have found it in him. They complement each other, in the truest sense of_ dashek."_

Hoshi nodded in agreement, but her next words brought back the worry "It does not preclude the danger that he poses to her, unless he learns how to control his wild talent."

"True. T'Pol's people do have certain exercises and protocols they use-"

"He is not of her people."

"No," Hoshi admitted with a chuckle, "but one trait of my people is that we can learn and we can adapt. It may take us some time, but it can be done."

Eee-yania rumbled in agreement. "Spoken like a true teacher, and he seems more adaptable than most. As long as they he is willing to learn, and she is willing to teach."

Suddenly, they heard a distinct Southern accent on the wind. "If you Iz-Clucky people can read minds and feelings, feel free to rummage through mine, if it'll prove to you how much I care about her!"

Then Kawak the Healer replied, "You would be willing to risk your existence to prove this point?"

"Didn't I just say I would? Go ahead, see for yourselves." Trip's tone trembled a little, but he remained firm. "I'm not afraid of you."

Hoshi gasped as she felt the heavy curtain bear down on her once more, but Malcolm squeezed her hand to reassure her she was not alone. _Trip and T'Pol will need our support, love. Don't just __**tell **__them about how they belong together...__**show**__ them!_

And together, with all the full force of the combined memories and experiences, they bolstered Trip's strength, and T'Pol's as well. Hoshi felt their surprise, but T'Pol welcomed their efforts. It lasted only a few seconds, but those few seconds were enough. Words were fine, but the Iz(Cluck)Yeen wanted action as proof.

* * *

And abruptly, Hoshi found herself sitting on the green moss of the pavilion, leaning heavily against Captain Archer. "What-?"

"Hoshi, are you all right? You nearly fainted. What happened?" Archer's urgent gaze bore into her eyes, as she felt the raw edges of his concern. Not only as her captain, but also as her friend.

"T'Pol? Trip? Malcolm?" Her voice scraped her throat raw, as if she'd been screaming at the top of her lungs for hours. She drew her attention to Malcolm, who sat nearby, looking as stunned as she did. Travis had a hand on his shoulder for support.

Eee-yania towered over her people and announced, "_Aak-klak(click)squaa-squaa-__**dak-shek-tukk**__. Ne-hek-nak-(cluck)-ik-ikkak. _We have all witnessed and confirmed their _dak-shek-tukk_, the mind bond. No one can separate them now." She swiveled her head around to glance at Malcolm, then Hoshi. "We have two bonded pairs, and in the tradition of our people, they are our brothers and sisters. Do not hinder them!"

The Iz(Cluck)Yeen burst in songs of happy jubilation. The ones who blocked Trip's way quickly stepped aside, and didn't interfere when he reached T'Pol's side. He enfolded her in a brief hug and whispered something into her ear. Hoshi was too far away to hear the words, but T'Pol nodded in obvious relief.

"We missed something," Travis grumbled. "It took all of two or three minutes, but we missed something."

Archer didn't quite roll his eyes. "You weren't the only one who missed something."

"Sorry, Captain," Malcolm said as he made his way to them with a confused Travis in tow. He smiled and put a hand on Hoshi's shoulder. "It seems that the Iz(Cluck)Yeen are now convinced Commander Tucker will do Commander T'Pol no harm."

Archer didn't look too convinced, but he said, "As long as they keep believing that-"

A ring of younger Iz(Cluck)Yeen circled them and began pulling Travis aside. They chattered at him at high-speed, but he raised his hands to stop them. "What? Slow down. I don't understand a word you guys are saying." He glanced over at Hoshi. "What are they saying?"

Hoshi blushed, then smiled at Malcolm. "Apparently, this has turned into more than just a First Contact party. They want to throw us some sort of wedding reception."

Malcolm's jaw went slack. "What?"

Archer and Travis looked at each other, then burst out laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Note: This is the epilogue to this story. Sorry it took so long to post this. Hope it's worth it. (And R/S fans, you'll like this.) ****Thanks for your patience.**

**"Kagan's Law of First Contact" was mentioned in the wonderful novel "Uhura's Song" by Janet Kagan. It's one of my favorite original ST novels.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings R/S and TnT**

**Please R&R. Thanks.**

**

* * *

**

**Five**

**Epilogue:**

The "reception" party lasted until the wee hours of the dawn. The Iz(Cluck)Yeen knew how to throw a party, with songs, stories, and aerial ballets. Chef was in his element; when he heard about the impromptu 'weddings', he threw himself into the preparations. Bowls of "snack mix" appeared on the buffet table, among the normal Terran and Vulcan delicacies. He even found time to bake a chocolate-pineapple cake for Hoshi and Malcolm, and a peach torte for Trip and T'Pol.

Phlox beamed down along with Liz Cutler, Quartermaster Antoine Desgauld, Lieutenant Anna Hess and Ensign Michael Rostov. To Hoshi's amusement, Phlox scribbled cultural notes on his PADD with ferocious speed. She thought, _I bet his next article for Xenocultural Journal Today will be interesting. I need to ask him if I can read the abstract..._

"You doin' all right, Hosh?"

She smiled at Trip, who had seemed to appear out of nowhere. "I'm fine. How does it feel to be a 'married' man now?" she joked.

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "Considerin' the circumstances, it isn't that bad. T'Pol and I've got some issues to hammer out, but we'll be okay. It's about time we addressed some things anyway."

"I'm glad you two are working things out, Trip. If there's anyone who deserve to be happy, it's you and T'Pol."

"Thanks, Hosh." He gave her a hug, then stepped back and winked at her. "Don't sell yourself short. So do you, and Malcolm's one of the best men I know."

She smiled and nodded back. "He is. Thanks, Trip."

Eventually, the _Enterprise_ contingent beamed back to the ship, but not without hugs from Phlox, Liz and Anna. Mike and the various members of the Engineering department ribbed Trip about "after the reception", while Ensign Mueller and the Armory team did the same with Malcolm. Hoshi steered clear of the ribald teasing and deliberately turned her thoughts elsewhere. The younger Iz(Cluck)Yeen took Travis and Jon under their wings(so the speak) and the fliers left for their own celebration. Eee-yania curtsied to Hoshi and she returned it. _May the wings of peace be with you and your _dashek_ this night, _Eee-yania said directly into her mind. _Cherish each other and fly together, Star-singer._

Hoshi had to fight tears of joy as she sent back, _Thank you for everything, Eee-yania._

She blushed as she felt an affectionate brush against her mind. It felt like the most natural thing in the world, both wonderful and scary at the same time. Malcolm's ease with it surprised her, but Eee-yania explained it best: "He has always been in control of his deepest emotions, Star-singer. Do not be alarmed...once he becomes comfortable with sharing them, the process will be not be as startling."

"When we leave your planet, will we still be able to hear each other? And Trip and T'Pol?"

Eee-yania gave her a sage nod. "Yes, but not as intensely. You are all connected with kinship as well as friendship bonds. Commander T'Pol will have to teach her _dashek_ the art of fine control, but as long as he heeds her instruction, they will thrive." She took a deep breath and emitted a sound that sounded like "cluck", but surrounded by musical over- and undertones that softened it. Hoshi understood it. _Cluck, 'farewell for now'._

Now the pavilion was thankfully quiet. Trip and T'Pol had withdrawn for their own private time. T'Pol sent a wordless reassurance; they would face and deal with their issues together. Hoshi relaxed at the promise and then closed the mental link that now linked her with them. _There are some things that should remain private._

Now she lay on a rainbow-colored blanket and gazed upward at a colorful nebula in the night sky, the colors reflected in the glass dome. She sighed and rested her head on Malcolm's shoulder; he tightened his hold around her waist. It had been an interesting First Contact for all involved, especially her. She murmured, "Kagan's Law of First Contact."

"Oh?"

"'You'll surprise you more than they will.'"

Malcolm chuckled again and she felt his smile. "That's very true. What happens on this planet, stays on this planet."

"You sure?"

"A gentlemen never tells."

She chuckled softly and asked him, "Are you reading my mind again?"

"Not on purpose, love, but isn't it strange how synchronized our thoughts are now?"

"Eee-yania said it's normal for bonded couples."

"I think I understand what Trip's going through with T'Pol. It can be terrifying, but wonderful at the same time."

Hoshi laughed; she'd used the same words to describe her feelings to Liz Cutler. "You _are_ reading my mind."

"I'll try to minimize it when the situation warrants it, love." He sobered. "We may be 'bonded', but you're entitled to your privacy when you want it."

She nodded; Malcolm was a very private person, and the loss of the privacy bothered him. "And you know it goes both way, Malcolm." He visibly relaxed, then she felt a wave of amusement from him. "What?"

"You realize that the Iz(Cluck)Yeen- and the Vulcans- consider us a married couple now, because of the mental bond, but according to Earth traditions, we aren't?"

She rose up on one elbow and turned to face him. He wore a slight smirk, but the intensity of emotion in his eyes nearly took her breath away. Hoshi raised her free hand to his cheek. "Is that a proposal, Malcolm?"

"Do you want it to be?" The words were teasing, but the tone was not.

She smiled and brushed her lips against his, then whispered, "Yes."

The stars overhead sang their approval and the shadows danced.


End file.
